


Shattered Glass and Bittersweet Coffee

by mistochco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble Collection, Emotions, Feelings, Heartbreaking, M/M, No Incest, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistochco/pseuds/mistochco
Summary: Когда тяжело дышать, в душе хрустит стекло, а бессонные ночи сопровождаются кофе, ментоловыми сигаретами и прокушенными губами, рождаются искренние чувства/сборник стекольных драбблов по haikyuu по разным пейрингам, будет пополняться/
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Атсуму Мия/Шинске Кита/Осаму Мия, G, (без инцеста)

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон: Осаму Мия старший близнец.  
> Отношения развиваются только по отношению к Ките, инцеста между парнями нет.

Атсуму не знал, что такое любовь. 

И не хотел знать, на самом деле. Чувства отягощали и собирались в груди в тяжелые комки, они мешали дышать, делали мысли мутными и не давали сосредоточиться на игре. Каждое утро Атсуму начиналось с волейбола и каждый день заканчивался им же. В его жизни был только мяч, оттягивающий ладонь вниз, капли пота, стекающие по его лбу во время напряженного матча, и отсчет шагов до подачи. В его жизни не было ничего и никого помимо этого, и даже Осаму занимал настолько незначительную часть его существования, что они почти никогда не разговаривали. Они говорили на поле, они кидали друг другу мяч, они дышали одним воздухом и возвращаясь домой молчали. Так было всегда и так всегда будет.

В то время, как Атсуму не знал _ничего_ , Осаму знал слишком _много_. 

Он чувствовал все, до последней капли, до каждого болезненного выдоха. Любовь Осаму была похожа на вспыхнувший пожар, на бурю искр, на взрыв и разлетающиеся осколки. Скрывая его за своей серой оболочкой, Осаму держал в своем сердце огромное чувство. Чувство, вспыхнувшее с первого вздоха, с первого разговора, с первого взгляда. То, что невозможно удержать в себе: оно просочится сквозь пальцы, утечет и растворится, но не пропадет до конца. 

Шинске был по своей сути стабильностью. Он был похож на дом, которого не хватало диким лисам, на остров любви и заботы, на одеяло, в которое можно завернуться и никогда из него не вылезать. Кита-семпай был основной этого волейбольного безумия, стержнем, фундаментом. И тем, что выбивало почву из-под ног Осаму, когда он прикрывал глаза. Их отношения начались с разговоров, с прогулок домой, с планов на будущее. В их любви было все: неловкие поцелуи и Кита, уткнувшийся носом куда-то в лопатки, переплетенные пальцы и улыбки, спрятанные за пасами. Эти отношения укрощали огонь в душе Осаму и оформляли его в форму прекрасной восковой свечи, они заставляли его дышать полной грудью, а не сгорать.

Атсуму не мог любить людей, но он знал, как любить волейбол.

Пока в его жизнь не ворвался Шинске Кита и наполнил его спокойствием и сосредоточенностью. Он показал ему мир, где волейбол не зависит от личных талантов, где, просто упиваясь любовью к чему-то, ты можешь достичь успеха. Атсуму же тонул в любви к Шинске. Он не был честен с собой, и не мог сказать ясно, любил ли он Киту или то, как последний любит волейбол, не мог признать, что заметил семпая, только когда тот стал капитаном. Но он считал, что был влюблен в него всегда. Его любовь основана на том, как Кита не выпускал мяч из рук, как оставался до ночи, как поддерживал каждого члена команды, как тихо хвалил его удачные подачи. Его любовь к Ките была естественной и понятной: она была похожа на морское спокойствие, на вечность звезд, на смену времени, на то, что было и будет всегда.

Когда Атсуму ступил за порог своей комнаты и увидел Шинске в объятиях своего брата он впервые _почувствовал_. Увидел яркими пятнами перед глазами каждое прикосновение кожи к коже, услышал каждый вздох, впитал каждую улыбку. Он смотрел, и не мог остановиться, умирая от пронзающей холодной боли, замерзающих ледников, скрипящих и царапающих горло изнутри. 

Боль сменилась восхищением, если прикрыть глаза, он мог видеть в этих объятиях себя, те же руки, та же кожа на белой коже Киты, те же губы, целующие виски, те же глаза, смотрящие с любовью.

Они с Осаму не говорили после тренировок, но сейчас он хотел шепотом выведать все, что тот узнал, прочувствовал, ощутил, зацеловал. Сегодня вечером они будут говорить часами, задыхаясь от злости и ревности, от любви, от счастья, от горя.

Атсуму не знал _многого_ , но Осаму знал _все_.

Когда он пустил брата в свои отношения, он думал, что сгорит до тла. Когда Атсуму впервые поцеловал Киту, Осаму прокусил губу до крови, сдерживая рвущийся крик боли. Когда Шинске зализывал его рану, младший Мия шипел и фыркал как лиса, но всеми силами держал в себе свое морозное несчастье. 

Они терпели это, потому что Кита всегда _улыбался_.


	2. Кенма/Куроо, G (к сюжету снс ау)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По сюжету моей снс ау (если не читали снс, но планируете, то в тексте СПОЙЛЕРЫ):  
> https://twitter.com/heyhosns/status/1251944242143997957
> 
> Обоснуй, почему Куроо так поступил есть в конце треда с ау.
> 
> Можно читать без привязки к снс.

Каждое слово ударялось глухим стуком о черепную коробку. 

_Кенма… я тебе изменил_

Вдох, выдох, сжать руки в кулак.

_Я был пьян, если честно, ничего не помню_

Закусить губу, лишь бы не заплакать, лишь бы не сорваться на крик. 

_Это Тсукки, мы не занимались сексом, я всего лишь отсосал_

Мысленно досчитать до 10, смакуя на языке _"всего лишь"_ , и задержать дыхание.

Кенма хотел выключить Куроо как аудио-проигрыватель, поставить на mute; он все продолжал говорить: объяснения, оправдания, извинения, шум из слов, вздохи, всхлипы, хруст пальцев (чей?), музыка на заднем фоне… Кенма больше _ничего_ не слышал. Он молчал, хотя хотел кричать, хотел ударить, заставить понять, насколько ему больно, вырезать эту боль на коже Куроо тонким лезвием. Однако все, на что хватило его сил - это встать и выйти из квартиры. 

Его любовь, похожая на большое одеяло тепла и заботы, резко стала колючей проволокой, стягивающей горло. Хотелось разодрать эти железные путы, залезть к себе под тонкую кожу шеи и выпустить тот свербящий ком из чувств, не дающий дышать. Но Кенма просто натянул на себя маску безразличия, заткнул свои чувства и написал Кейджи.

Каждый звук секундной стрелки действовал на нервы, ни одна игра не заставляла отвлечься дольше, чем на пять минут, малейший шорох подрывал его с места. С хлопком входной двери оборвалась последняя нить его самообладания. Кенма плакал, дрожа от боли, прижимаясь носом к кофте своего лучшего друга, проклиная тот день, когда он узнал Куроо Тетсуро, когда он скачал Animal Crossing, когда он открыл дверь на свой остров и впустил его в свой хрупкий мир. 

Со слезами пришло осознание: назад дороги нет, впереди ждет только темнота и удавка на шее, перекрывающая доступ к кислороду. Следующий день будет похож на пытку, на беспроглядный кошмар. Неделю за неделей Кенма будет просыпаться в холодном поту, стирать выступившие слезы и задыхаться.

Он не мог больше играть, не мог есть, пить, спать, не мог встречать своего _уже бывшего_ по случайности в лифте. Не мог вырвать из себя эти чувства, хотя они сжирали его изнутри. Не мог закрыть эту рану, сквозящую на ветру. 

_Кот, я скучаю_

Руки дрожат над клавиатурой. Мысли путаются, возвращаются все навязчивые идеи, все не самые тайные желания. Казалось, скажи _"я тоже"_ , и твое сердце больше не будет кровить, кричать от боли. Можно будет наконец-то вздохнуть. Но взамен душа утонет в мутной жиже, полной ненависти к себе и отвергнутых принципов.

_Ты разбил мне сердце_

_Это сделал ты, Тетсуро, никто иной_

_Я двинулся дальше, и тебе советую_

Наглая ложь, присыпанная горечью и пеплом. Куроо не видит его лица, его синяки от недосыпа и покрасневшие от слез глаза, его тревожные мурашки по всему телу и прокушенную губу. Жесткие слова Кенмы не правда, но они _выбор_. Выбор пройти сложный уровень и открыть новую концовку. _Loving you is a loosing game_ , но эту игру он выиграет.

Поставив точку, Кенма заходит в Animal Crossing. Впервые за полгода.


End file.
